Lunar Silver Star Story: CCS Style
by Manda-chan
Summary: This fic is based off of the Playstation RPG "Lunar Silver Star Story". Come join S+S and the rest of the CCS cast in their tale of love and adventure! More complete summary inside!


Heyla, Minna-san! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry....I was busy with quite a few things these past couple of months. And Fanfiction.net was having problems too. But rest assured, I'm back up and running now. And here's a new ficcy for you to enjoy while I sort out how I'm going to continue the other ones.   
ABOUT THIS FIC: For those of you who play RPG's, I'm using the story of Lunar: Silver Star Story, redone using CCS characters. It seemed to fit nicely with them (even though there will be a very large amount of OOC-ness...). And it's a love story for the most part, so this is S+S. And I do NOT follow the game perfectly, I added lots of new dialogue and extras. So it?s not completely the same, but the basic plot, story-line, and characters are.   
Okay, the story, as I have said, is based on S+S. But there will be E+T too. ^^ *ahem* Syaoran and Sakura are best friends. Though Sakura was adopted into his family, she and Syaoran are very close, and she feels close to her foster parents as well. But Sakura´s past is unknown. Perhaps she and Syaoran will both meet their destiny soon. And one may not always like what destiny has in store for them.  
Here's a general character listing:  
Alex - Syaoran (not much alike but ah well)  
Luna - Sakura (not too much OOC, but enough.especially in stubborness)  
Ramus - (I took him out of the story)  
Nall - Kero-chan (I'm sure you saw that one coming)  
Nash - Eriol (not what you expected? I did it for the E+T fans! ^^)  
Mia - Tomoyo (that one fits,except for one little thing...)  
Jessica - Chiharu  
Kyle - Takashi (lol, wait until he comes in the story)  
Ghaleon - Yue (it just seemed to work, even though he is the evil guy, and besides, he has silver hair just like him)  
Zenobia - Ruby Moon   
Royce - Naoko (take her glasses off and change her hair color...lol)  
Phacia - Meiling (yup, I made her the semi-nice one)  
  
ONE LAST WARNING: This is VERY OOC for many of the characters. You have been warned.  
Yes, some characters are left unlisted (not important ones though). But I'll deal with them when the time comes (or perhaps I don'?t want to give anything away just yet ^^). For now, enjoy the story.  
Minna-san! I need some motivation to get busy again. I should have more chapters of my other series fics up soon. My computer is locked for now. I have to use my brother's laptop until then. Please bear with me. I'll continue my other stories as soon as possible. Arigato!  
  
Lunar: Silver Star Story - CCS Style  
  
This is a tale as old as time. A story of love and friendship, trust and deceit, honor, destiny, hope, and the unexpected. It takes place in a mystical and enchanting land called Lunar, where a blue star shines brightly in the sky, day and night, providing never-ending hope...  
  
"Syaoran! Syaoran! Where ARE you?"  
A golden cat-like creature looked left and right desperately. 'Where IS he? We're going to be late!'  
Still calling out the name, the animal flew towards the outskirts of the town, keeping his eyes open for any sign of his friend.   
"Syaoran! Syaoran!"  
"I'm over here, Kero." Replied a not-so-distant voice.  
The little creature let out a tiny sigh of relief and glided over to where a teen boy was standing, his little golden arms crossing his chest in annoyance.  
"Syaoran, where have you been?" Kero asked tentatively, "I've been flying around for the last half hour calling for you!"  
When the boy did not reply, the airborne animal followed his gaze to an old mossy stone. Kero floated over to the boy and landed on his shoulder. "But I should have known you'd be here."   
"Of course, Kero. Where else would I be?" the boy replied, never taking his eyes from the old stone monument.  
"'In honor of the great Dragonmaster, Dyne.'" Kero read aloud. He sighed heavily and slumped down on the boy's shoulder. "I know Dyne was probably the greatest of the four heroes, Syaoran, but it amazes me that you never get bored of coming to stare at his dull monument." The creature slumped even further, almost falling off of the young boy's shoulder. "Shoot, we have to meet Sakura at the Springs to practice our performance. If we're late, she'll be upset."  
The young boy, Syaoran, failed to acknowledge the creature's comment. He was off in his own thoughts. He started to swing his left arm around excitedly, as if he were sword battling some villain. "Fighting dragons, rescuing damsels, and defending good against evil!"  
He sighed hopelessly, letting his arm drop down as he lowered his head. "But that kind of excitement and adventure is a long way from Burg..."  
"SYAORAN! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" the creature piped in a squeaky high voice.  
Syaoran sweat-dropped, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Oh, right. Heh heh, let?s go."  
After barely walking ten feet, the ground started to shake violently, almost knocking Syaoran off his feet. But within a few seconds, the quake was gone.  
Kero cursed silently from his position in the air. "That's the third one this week! What's causing all these earthquakes?"  
Syaoran looked out at the horizon, spotting the tip of a tower in the distance. "I don't know, Kero." The frown present on his face deepened slightly. "But I don't think it's good."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Syaoran and Kero made their way through the small pack of trees north of Burg, a soft, sweet sound began to drift through the air, meeting their eardrums with a gentle melody.  
When they approached the Spring, the beautiful tune rang about in abundance at every turn, making the whole scene seem even more ethereal than it looked to the eye.  
And it was certainly a sight to behold. The area was alive and green, filled with wildflowers and condensed by a circle of tall trees. A small blue lake lay near the edge of the bordering trees, a trickling waterfall spilling out from above and cracking the mirror-like surface below. Some tiny animals frolicked around and played in the grass as a warm, gentle wind sifted through. Shafts of sunlight broke randomly through the treetops above, shedding luminance to the ground below. It was like a dream garden.  
And in the center of this mystical garden was a young maiden. She sat upon the plush forested floor, singing her lovely melody through the forest. Small white birds hung around her, some resting upon her shoulder while one bold one set itself upon her graceful hand.  
Her long auburn hair was wrapped in a checkered scarf and placed over her left shoulder. Her pale skin reflected a delicate pink tinge upon her cheeks in the sunlight and her cherry lips allowed her voice to escape into the dream land, giving a serene and calm feel to it.  
But her eyes stood out over everything else. They were the color of the life around her, a strikingly beautiful emerald green. It almost seemed as if her eyes were lending their splendor and light to the rest of the garden.  
Syaoran felt his face get suspiciously warm. "Sakura..." he breathed.  
He walked closer, very slowly, being extra careful not to alert her of his presence. Sakura simply kept on singing, her back to him, totally unaware of his approach.   
He halted directly behind her and pulled out his ocarina (flute-like instrument) and played along with her tune.   
Sakura stopped singing as soon as she heard the wind instrument harmonizing with her voice. She blinked and listened to the melody that was flowing around her. When she realized what it was, she giggled and turned around, still sitting upon the forest floor, and smiled up at him. Syaoran ceased playing his instrument and raised an eyebrow at her from above, in silent questioning.  
She stood up to face him, and lightly tapped her index finger on the tip of his nose, causing his face to redden slightly.  
"Syaoran, you're late again, silly!" she laughed, "Were you widdling away the day at Dyne's monument, or planning more make-believe adventures?"  
Syaoran smirked at her intuition. 'She knows me too well...' He gazed curiously at the smile she was so openly beaming at him. 'Sometimes I don't think I know her well enough.'  
Kero suddenly popped up between the two. "Right on both accounts, as usual, Sakura!" he announced.  
"Hello there, Kero-chan." Sakura greeted, patting the creature's head.  
While Sakura and Kero engaged in conversation, Syaoran looked off into the distance again, spotting a weird fog creeping through the woods.  
They were the weird woods after all. People never dared to venture into their depths, for fear of monsters and the unknown unknown creatures or spirits that may lurk there.  
Syaoran, on the other hand, was intrigued and quite curious. 'I wonder what's out there?' He narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the fog, but it was no use. The distant white cloud remained as opaque as ever. 'What's beyond Burg?' he thought, 'There has to be more out there to see, there has to be adventure out there somewhere.'  
Syaoran decided that it was time for him to leave his home town. He wanted to see the world. He wanted to know what adventure was waiting out there for him.   
More than the strange fog, he wondered what was in the White Dragon Cave. He had heard stories about it, but he wondered if any of them were true. Was there really a dragon living in there?  
And tonight he concluded, he would find out. 'But I can't let Sakura...' he thought, risking a quick glance her way, 'She'd be furious with me for even thinking it.'  
"Syaoran!"  
He snapped out of his thoughts and turned around. "Huh?"  
Sakura smiled as brilliantly as ever. "Let's go back home, before it gets dark."  
He looked up at the sky, seeing the remnants of the setting sun fade away. He half-smiled in return. "Sure."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The walk back was relatively silent. It wasn't until they came to the front door of the house that Sakura spoke up.  
"Syaoran?"   
He turned to her. "Yeah?"  
Her worried emerald eyes pleaded with him. "You're not planning on doing something dangerous, are you?"  
He winced slightly, ashamed by his next words. "No, I-I'm not." He lied.  
"You had better not be, Li Syaoran." Sakura warned, "If you are, you'd better tell me right now."  
She waited patiently for a reply, giving him an angry look.   
He pondered silently, wondering if he should tell her about his plans. 'But then she'd want to come along.' His mind argued. 'And she'd get hurt...' he thought, 'I can't let that happen.'   
He offered her a fake smile. "I'm not going anywhere." He repeated more firmly. "Don'?t worry."  
She brightened up again, almost immediately. "I know you'd never lie to me, Syaoran."  
He felt a sudden pain in his heart. He had lied to her, directly to her face. 'Please forgive me...' he thought.   
He sighed in disbelief of his own actions, hoping with all his heart that she'd understand. "Let's go inside."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Good heavens! Where have you two been?!"  
An older woman with jet-black hair tied in a high ponytail was practically having a nervous breakdown from the sight of the teens coming through the door. "Coming home after dark like this, not a word about where you were going! I almost sent out your father to search for you!"  
""Sorry."" Syaoran and Sakura replied simultaneously.  
A man got up from a chair in the parlor, his dark hair and beard smeared with streaks of gray. "You had your poor mother worried sick!"  
In reality, Sakura wasn't really their daughter. She was adopted by the Li family when she was just a baby, and grew up together with their biological son, Syaoran. Over the years, living in the small town of Burg together, Sakura and Syaoran became best friends. However, Mr. and Mrs. Li suspected it was more than that now. They believed that their son had fallen in love with the gentle cherry blossom. Though they knew he would vehemently deny it if they ever confronted him about it.  
"Sakura, dear, would you set the table for supper?"   
Sakura nodded, smiling broadly. "Sure thing, Ma!"  
Despite being adopted, Sakura felt a strong connection to her foster parents. They raised her from when she was only a few weeks old, and treated her as an equal in the family. She even called them 'Ma' and 'Pop'.   
Her relationship with Syaoran was very different though. She had never considered him as her brother. He was her best friend; her confident and trustee. And although she would never admit it to anyone, Syaoran was her knight in shining armor. She had secretly fallen in love with the gentle Chinese boy.  
Unknown to her, Syaoran felt the same way, only more so. She was his childhood sweetheart and secret love for quite some time.   
But despite being such great friends with the auburn-haired beauty, Syaoran knew very little about her. Although she always had a smile plastered to her face, Syaoran felt that there was some untruth to her happiness.  
Sometimes he would hear her crying silently in her room at night. Or she would get up and sneak outside. He followed her once or twice, but she was never really strayed far enough for him to be worried. Just somewhere she could get a clear view of the evening sky and the stars. Then she would stare up at them for a long period of time, especially keeping an eye the fabled Blue star.  
He wished he knew what she was thinking. She never talked to him about herself. She was always too interested in hearing his tales of the outer world and other random fables.  
But something inside told him that she was really sad and lost on the inside, she just refused to show it.  
"Syaoran!" Sakura's melodical voice called, "Come help me, will you?"  
He favored her with a half smile. "Sure."  
***********************************  
Syaoran crept through his house as quietly as possible, being extra careful when passing by Sakura's room. He glanced at a nearby clock and smirked. ''It's already past midnight.' he thought, 'Everyone ought to be fast asleep by now. It's easy going from here.'   
As though he were a cat, he slinked secretly and soundlessly through his house, until he finally reached the front door. It creaked slightly at his touch, but he continued to gently slide it open. Leaving just enough precious space to slip through the opening, he stepped outside and carefully closed the door behind him.  
He sighed in relief. He had made it. He made it out of the house without waking anyone....and now....he could venture to the White Dragon's cave! He almost yelled out in glee, but quickly stopped himself, deeming it a seriously bad idea to suddenly yell out when he had made it this far.   
He was excited. Very excited. He was finally answering his call to adventure! He was finally leaving Burg! He was fulfilling his dream! He was....  
He suddenly felt a deep pain in his heart. He was leaving Sakura....  
'But she'll be safe here.' his mind reasoned with him, 'This way you won't be risking her life.' He sighed. "Demo....I lied to her...." he spoke aloud. He hung his head for a moment, the guiltiness overwhelming him.  
He turned back towards the house, facing the window with bubble-gum pink curtains. "I'm sorry, Sakura. Please forgive me...Goodbye."  
Uttering his final goodbye to his best friend and secret love, he pivoted on his heels and headed away from his home...his family...and Sakura.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'GOODBYE'!?!?!!?" A very familiar voice demanded.  
Syaoran nearly jumped ten feet into the air. 'I-It can't be...' He swallowed hard and sauntered around slowly, as if he were about to face his doom. He lifted his gaze from the ground ever so slowly, confirming his fears as his eyes met burning bright green ones.  
Sakura stood before him, arms crossed over her chest and administering a glare that would have put his death glare to shame. She was pissed.   
"Well?!" she ground in clear annoyance.  
Syaoran fished in his brain for an excuse. "Um...I was...just going for a walk! Nothing important!" He sweat-dropped at his own lame excuse and scratched the back of his head nervously.  
Sakura's frown deepened. "You expect me to believe that?! I heard everything you said since you left the house, Syaoran!"   
He winced visibly. Her frown slowly faded into a melancholy expression. "You lied to me." she stated.  
He faced the ground again, afraid of making any eye contact. "I-"  
"Y-You lied to me." she stated a second time, but her voice cracking slightly. "You...You were going to go to the White Dragon's Cave, weren't you?"  
He inhaled, trying to train his voice to speak. "I-I-I-I-I....I'm sorry..." That was all he could manage.  
"I trusted you." Sakura spat, a tear, unseen by Syaoran, gliding down her pale, moonlit face, "And you...you were going to leave me..."  
Syaoran tightened his hands into fists and with newfound courage, lifted his gaze to meet hers. At seeing her crestfallen expression, and the amount of pain present in her emerald eyes, he almost lost his boldness, but he had to push on. "Sakura, you have to understand!" he pleaded, "I-I couldn't tell you! You would want to come along with me! And...And you'd be hurt..." He whispered the last part, but it was audible enough for Sakura to hear.  
Sakura sighed. "Syaoran..." She stepped forward and took his hand in hers, squeezing it lightly. "If you had left, I would have come after you no matter what."  
He blushed lightly in the moonlight, letting his gaze travel down to where her hand was gripping his. Sakura, realizing her bold move, let go of his hand immediately, turning the color of a blood-red rose.  
Syaoran turned his head in the direction of the cave. "Sakura....you don't understand..."  
She blinked, looking at him curiously. "I don't understand what?"  
He closed his eyes. "It's a calling, Sakura." he explained, "I have to leave Burg. You know how much I admired Dyne." She nodded silently as he continued on, "It's my dream, Sakura. To go out on a fantastic adventure, battle fierce monsters, and live life to the fullest! I-I can'?t do that when I?m cooped up here..."  
I know, Syaoran, but-"  
He interrupted her quickly. "But nothing, Sakura. I'm going." he stated firmly.  
"You baka!" she yelled.  
Syaoran sweat-dropped. "Er..."  
"You think that's it?! That you can just leave me here!?! Do you?!"  
He didn't answer, but rather regarded her with wide eyes, though on the inside, he was trying not to burst out laughing. 'She sure looks funny when her cheeks puff out like that.'  
"Baka!" she repeated, stomping toward him.  
He started to step backwards, resisting her advance. "S-Sakura! I-I have to go! I explained it! I-"  
"I'M GOING WITH YOU, BAKA!!"  
She crossed her arms again, and he blinked twice. "N-Nani?"  
"You heard me."  
He blinked once more and frowned. "No, you're not." He stated each word clearly.  
"You bet I am!" she countered, ?"And you can't stop me!"  
"You'll get hurt! I'm not letting you in that cave! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is in there!? You could get hurt! Or even k-killed!"  
Now Sakura was the powerless one, backing up as he continued to voice his angry concerns./p  
"Demo!"  
"NO ?BUTS?!! N-O, Sakura!"  
Sakura decided she wasn't giving up that easily. She was just as good at arguing as he was and probably twice as stubborn. "I don't care! You think you're the only one who wants a taste of adventure!?! How could you be so cruel as to leave me stuck here, Syaoran!?"  
It was a surprise that they didn't wake the whole town up with their unbelievingly loud arguing.  
He sighed deeply, trying not to get angry again. "I can't let you come, Sakura. You're not strong enough for something like this. You'd be hurt and it would be my fault."  
Syaoran suddenly realized the mistake. "I mean-"  
Sakura was trying desperately to hold back her shaking fist. "NANI!?!?" she ground through clenched teeth, "Not STRONG enough!?"  
"I didn't mean it like that!" he was reduced to a begging state again, "Please don't take it the wrong way, Sakura!"  
"You think I'm weak?" It was more of a statement than a question, "I would be of no help to you, is that it?"  
"N-No, Sakura! Of course not!"  
"Then let me come!"   
He let his gaze travel to her face again, finding it pleading with him desperately.  
"I won't be a burden! I'll help! I'll do anything I have to!"  
e winced at her perfect display and execution of the 'sad puppy face'. "O-Okay. BUT, you have to promise to try and stay out of trouble."  
Her face immediately brightened with a luminous grin and she launched herself at him, giving him an grateful hug. "THANK YOU! I promise!"   
is face took on a light of it's own, but one of a crimson color. She let go of him a short moment later, smiling brightly, the light of the moon playing gracefully with her features. He half-smiled back, realizing in his heart that he would have never been able to leave her behind. She was too precious to him.  
**************************  
Sakura looked behind her, regarding the house she probably wouldn't see again for a long  
time. "I'm amazed we didn't wake Ma and Pa.?  
Syaoran smirked. "I'm not. Those two could sleep through an earthquake, and have."  
Sakura pulled out a few items from her sack. "This is everything then? We're set to go?"  
He looked over the items in his sack and hers. "Yeah, I think that's about it. Are you sure you know how to use the slingshot?"  
She narrowed her eyes, returning a sour look to her features. "What's that supposed to mean? Of course I do! A 3-year-old could use this thing!"  
Joking! Joking!" He held his hands up in mock-defense.  
"Oh, you goon!" She swatted at the night air, "Let's just get going."  
"Alright." he agreed, his boots making a clear crunching sound against the gravel/dirt path outside the house. Sakura followed a few paces behind him, the skirt of her dress flowing lightly around her in the warm evening wind.  
Syaoran glanced back at her. "Uh...Sakura?"  
She turned forward, breaking out of whatever she had been thinking about. "Yes?"  
He stopped walking and she slowed to a stop as well. "What is it?" she pushed, dreading that he might have changed his mind about her coming along.  
He beckoned her forward with a hand gesture. "Stay close." he said softly, "I don't want to take any chances of you getting lost or anything."  
She blushed, silently thankful that it was too dark for him to be able to see the color of her face. 'Since when have I become so shy around him?' she wondered, taking her place beside him as they walked, 'We're best friends! I should have no problem with this at all.'   
Syaoran's thoughts were along the same lines as hers. 'What's wrong with me?!' he cursed silently, 'We're the best of friends...so why should I feel uncomfortable talking to her? Won't she suspect something is up with me?'   
He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but let his amber gaze stay there awhile longer, admiring her contemplative profile. 'You know what the difference is.' He answered his own question, 'She holds a very special place in your heart.'   
Sakura, as if she knew he was watching her, lifted her eyes from the trail to meet his. "What is it?" she questioned.  
Syaoran bit his lip, feeling his face take on a lot of warmth, and quickly switched his stare to the path ahead. "N-Nothing!" he assured.  
"You're walking like a robot." Sakura informed, pointing to how his left arm was moving with his left leg.  
"Gah!" Syaoran stopped for a moment and started up again, still walking stiffly, but less like a machine.  
"HEY!! Wait up you two!!!"  
Syaoran and Sakura turned around, faced with a golden-colored, heavily panting creature.  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura realized.  
He crossed his arms, as he had always done when he was annoyed. "Just what in the world you do you think you two are doing out this time of night!?" He raised a thin eyebrow as he glanced back and forth between them. "Is this some kind of secret rendevous?"  
Syaoran and Sakura took on a bright red hue, each glowing like a crimson light bulb. "That's not it!" Syaoran insisted, waving his arms around frantically.  
"We're going to the White Dragon's Cave." Sakura thought instead, to tell the truth.  
Syaoran glared at her. "Why did you go and tell him that?!"  
Sakura stuck out her tongue at him childishly. "Just because you lied to me doesn't mean that I'm going to lie to anyone."  
He sweat-dropped. "Eheh heh...right."  
"White Dragon's Cave, huh?" Kero rubbed his chin in thought, "Well, I can't really stop you from going." he decided, "However, I'm going along with you."  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Great, let's just invite the whole rest of the town while we're at it." he drawled sarcastically.  
"Onward!" Kero announced, flying ahead of his human companions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The outside of the cave was rather...un-inviting. Dark and covered in ice, it seemed to speak "No Tress-passing" without saying a word.  
Syaoran stepped forward from the group and took a ring out of his pocket. 'I knew this would come in handy.' he thought with a small smile.  
Placing the ring on his finger, he held it up to the great wall of ice before them. The ring began to glow orangish at first, then brightened to red, it's intense power and heat beginning to melt away the front gate of the cave.  
Soon the door to the cave had melted to nothing, and now the entrance lay open. Syaoran kept the ring on his finger, deciding that it would be best to keep it on in case of an emergency or problem later on.  
The trio ventured into the cave, awed at the strange beauty of it. Everything glimmered and shined brilliantly, reflecting a beautiful light bluish color all around. Stalagmites and stalacitites glittered from all around them.  
"It's beautiful..." Sakura breathed, entranced by the beauty of the cave.  
"And extremely dangerous." Syaoran reminded her.  
She nodded. "It's not a rose without thorns."   
"Let's not waste time." Kero waved his paw at Sakura and Syaoran, beckoning them further into the depths of the cave.  
Syaoran nodded, following the flying creature through the maze of ice. Sakura lagged behind, still getting caught up in the scenery all around her. "Amazing..." she spoke softly.  
She blinked for a moment, catching sight of something to her left. A pretty glowing blue ball of light hovered in the air, and swished around her playfully. "Kirei!" she giggled.  
The shiny blue orb suddenly took off and went around a corner farther to her left. Sakura, being as curious as she was, skipped after it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Syaoran unconsciously felt a sudden tension in the air. Something was wrong.  
"Sakura, get up here." he ordered, not even glancing back, "I've got a bad feeling."  
He kept on walking, waiting for the tiny footsteps crunching on the snowy ground to join up with his. But they didn't come.  
He halted in mid-step. "Sakura?"  
It was then that he realized there were no other footsteps. He rounded quickly, searching anywhere for a sign of her. "Sakura!?" he called.  
Kero too, finally decided to glance behind him, still munching a cookie he had confiscated from the house. "Nani?" he questioned, "What's the problem, Syaoran?"  
Syaoran's gaze was darting everywhere in a panic. "Sakura's gone!"   
He had Kero's full attention. "How? She was right here a few seconds ago."  
The flying miniature beast bit into his cookie again, earning a scowl from Syaoran. "Maybe if you hadn't been so busy stuffing your face, you could have kept and eye on her!" Syaoran reprimanded.  
"Easy there!" Kero spoke indignantly, "Let's forget about whose fault it is and find Sakura!"  
Syaoran turned his head away, sighing. "You're right."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hoe?" Sakura's voice echoed around her. She wasn't sure how far she ventured, but she had lost sight of the glowing blue sphere. 'I wonder where it went?'  
She turned a sharp corner and bumped into something large and white. "Hmm?"  
She looked up, only to be met by the face of one that could only be called the "abominable snow man". And needless to say, he didn't look particularly pleased.  
"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Sakura screamed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Syaoran and Kero stopped dead in their tracks. The blood-curdling scream had erupted from somewhere behind them, off toward the left.  
"Sakura!" Syaoran immediately rushed toward the cry, unsheathing his sword in the process. Kero followed closely behind, beating his wings as hard as he could to keep up.  
Syaoran cursed. "Damn her! I knew she would get herself into trouble!"  
"THERE!!" Kero shouted, pointing ahead.  
Sakura was backed up against and ice wall, crouched low to the ground. She held the slingshot in her shaking hands, shooting small ice projectiles at the large beast.  
"Sakura! Get out of there! NOW!!" Syaoran commanded.  
Sakura rolled out of the way, just as Syaoran dived into her place, taking on a fighting stance. "Yeah, that's right, ugly, you have to deal with ME now."  
Sakura's emerald eyes filled with worry. "Be careful, Syaoran!"  
The beast and Syaoran exchanged some blows, each blocking from the other. The giant then swung at Syaoran's unprotected arm, leaving behind three long red streaks along his now-ripped shirt sleeve. The young Chinese adventurer winced, but kept on, ignoring the pleads from Sakura's voice to run away.  
In one swift, audacious move, he ran behind the animal and jumped up on its back. It roared in frustration, thrashing with is woolen, muscular arms. Syaoran dodged an incoming fist and raised the sword high above his head. Then, send the sword down on top of the beast's head, hitting it as hard as he could with the hilt. He jumped down as the creature crashed to the snowy ground, unconscious.   
Sakura ran up to him, tears streaking down her face. "I'm so sorry, Syaoran! If I hadn't run off, this wouldn't have happened! Now you're hurt." She last sentence came out more of a sob.  
"It's just a scratch." Syaoran grumbled. He turned toward her, with an expression that reminded her of the snow beast. "What do you think you were doing taking off like that!?"  
"I-I saw this strange glowing blue thing..." Sakura started.  
Syaoran's eyes turned to dots and he sweat-dropped. "A-A what?"  
"I don't know what it was." Sakura shrugged, "But I think it wanted me to follow it."  
Syaoran locked eyes with her. "Next time, tell me before you run off." he said seriously, "I thought something terrible had happened to you, Sakura."  
She bit her lip in remorse. "I'm sorry. I'll be more careful from now on."  
"Good."  
Catching him totally off-guard, Sakura took Syaoran's arm gently and examined it, while he colored noticeably in the face. "I'll have to get this cleaned up right away."  
"But-"  
Sakura's singing suddenly cut him off. "Laaa laa la la laa..."   
Syaoran and Kero watched in amazement as a light pink aura surrounded Sakura. Then, pink sparkles began to form around her, creating a cloud around her. Then, as if being ordered, the sparkles cascaded down Syaoran's arm and huddled themselves around his wound, enveloping it in a bright pink and white light.  
Syaoran and Kero had to shut their eyes, so as not to be blinded by the light. Sakura's singing slowly died away, along with the light, and to Syaoran's amazement, the wound had been completely healed.  
He gazed at his wound in wonder, then looked up at her, dazed. "Sakura?"  
She chuckled to herself. "I guess I never told you."  
"Told me what?" he asked.  
She smiled at him, a faint blush rising to her cheeks. "I have the power to heal with my voice."  
Syaoran was about to question further when flying blue orb came into view, captivating the trio's attention immediately. Sakura's smile grew larger. "That's it!" she cried happily, "That's what led me here!"  
"I don't believe it..." Syaoran mumbled, his attention captivated by this thing flying around before him.As suddenly as it had come, the blue orb floated away again, retreating towards the far edge of the cave.  
Barely a few moments later, the ground began to shake, knocking Sakura and Syaoran off their feet."WHO GOES THERE???" A deep, rumbling voice demanded.  
The party could only stare wide-eyed and mouths agape as a huge figure emerged from the darkness, taking shape in the dim sparkling light of the cave.   
Syaoran seemed to be the only one who could find his voice. "The White Dragon!" he realized.  
  
That's it for my first chapter!! ^^ A cliff-hanger! I hope you like it. If not, I would love any comments and criticism you may have! Review please!!! I need to know if you still want me to continue to write! If not, I can always retreat back to my little corner ^^; lol All up to you!!! If you want more, review! If not, you may get your wish, lol. Hope you enjoyed it! Ja for now! ~Manda-chan  
  
And yes, this is different from the game ^^; I told you that already! So PLEASE don't give me a review saying that it's not following the story perfectly! I know that already! Thank you! And tune in next time! 


End file.
